<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>russian roulette (is not the same without a gun) by aortaxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704714">russian roulette (is not the same without a gun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aortaxx/pseuds/aortaxx'>aortaxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gun Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, also please really heed the tags and warnings, i mean it's not rly a relationship but . u'll see, i'm not proud of this but i needed to get it out of my system so here u go lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aortaxx/pseuds/aortaxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the negaverse before darkwing gets pulled into it (s01ep35)!!! basically the reader is gosalyn's babysitter and one day, negaduck comes home injured and forces her to patch him up with gosalyn's help... the encounter leaves the reader unnerved but also brought desires to the surface that were previously hidden</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negaduck (Disney)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so . this is kinda embarrassing and i never thought i would basically write duckporn at 3:24am but here we are.............. listen ducktales made me watch darkwing duck (1991) and i grew so attached to negaduck that i had to get something filfthy together just to get it out of my system!!!!!! this fandom is so small and this fic so Kinky that you can easily tell that i just wrote this all for my own satisfaction LMAO so here u go i guess......... also i didn't bother writing nega- in front of everone's name, but know that it does take place in the negaverse!!! also just a warning again bc it has strong kinks in the next chapter (this one has no sexual content) so if you're uncomfy with that kind of thing then i suggest you read something different or just don't read the next chapter! otherwise happy reading if you're actually interested dhhhskdsdh&lt;3333333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been a babysitter for Gosalyn for a while now, ever since there had been more riots in the inner city and Lauchpad had been busy there and couldn’t watch her enough anymore. Negaduck might as well be out of the picture completely and the only few times you had seen him, he’d been either angry or ignored you, but Launchpad was the one that paid you, so you couldn’t really care less when he stormed into the house, because it also meant you could leave when he returned to this dump they called a house.</p><p>But there was a certain aura to him. A very dark and evil aura, but a powerful one too. Perhaps it was a necessary trait of the people who wanted to survive here in the Negaverse to be attracted to power, but you also knew playing with fire could burn you just as easily. That is why you don’t mind hanging out at this trashy house, although you did occasionally catch yourself thinking about just taking Gosalyn to your own apartment. It was just very obvious no one cared about this house, but she never seemed to mind. </p><p>“Did Launchpad leave any money for food?”</p><p>“No, we only have a couple groceries left…”</p><p>Knowing this household, it was clear that most of what was left was either moldy or simply not enough for a proper meal. And even though he paid well, of course Launchpad would never think this far ahead with only that pea brain in his big head, so it was your responsibility to make sure both of you didn't starve her. Grumbling, you look at your options while considering asking for a raise if this is how it was going to continue.</p><p>“Alright, then I guess a trip to the supermarket it is. Get your jacket, we have to hurry before everything closes.”</p><p>“But Launchpad said it’s too dangerous to…-“</p><p>“Then <em>Launchpad</em> should have left us takeaway money. We’re not anywhere near the centre, anyways.”</p><p>The small girl goes to the closet to retrieve her jacket either way and you sigh, sorting through your wallet to see what cash you could spend on the two of you tonight. Maybe you could also do your own grocery shopping now, then you wouldn’t have to leave the house tomorrow if the riots continue like this… But you can still decide that at the store, so you picked up your bag right before the door almost bursts off the hinges and blows wide open.</p><p>“LAUNCHPAD!”</p><p>The screaming was all-too-familiar and you had almost knocked over Gosalyn as you jumped away from the door back into the hallway, having grabbed her just in time to save her from any debree flying your way. Of course it was Negaduck, looking a bit worse for wear, a lot of his clothing burnt and bleeding in various places, but it was only when you saw the flash of a gun in his hand that you instinctively ducked down and pulled Gosalyn even closer to you. You doubted that he would do anything to her, but it was Negaduck after all – so you could never be <em>completely </em>sure.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you… Where’s Launchpad?!”</p><p>The gun he’s still waving around in the air is enough to have you frozen in place, gripping on to Gosalyn for dear life and so you’re eternally grateful when she answers in your place, clearly way too accustomed to this than a girl her age should be.</p><p>“He’s in the inner city, like he told you last week… But you’re hurt!”</p><p>The obvious concern in her voice was also slightly bewildering, because you had yet to meet a single person who was ever worried about Negaduck’s well-being, but in her defense, he <em>was</em> bleeding all over the carpet even if he probably wasn't the first to do so. You slowly raised your hands a little in a defensive reflex before trying to get up again to try and deescalate the situation a bit.</p><p>“Gosalyn is right, he’s not here… And could you just <em>maybe, </em>uhm.... Put the gun away…?”</p><p>“Shut up! I will put my gun down when I find this asshole to stitch my…-“</p><p>All of a sudden, his eyes meet yours and you meet them in all their colorfully crazed glory, but his body appeared overall disoriented, swaying quite a lot as a clear indicator that he had lost quite a big amount of blood. You watch in awe but probably mainly fear because even though you have seen quite some intense stuff in St. Canard, you had never seen someone bleed out right in front of your eyes.</p><p>“Then I’ll just have to make do with you!”</p><p>And before you know it, there’s a gun only a few inches away from your face and you’re so petrified that there isn’t even a scream for you to release. You hope Gosalyn is standing far enough behind you in case he shoots you right here and now. It all feels so much like an out-of-body experience that only his slurred yelling pulls you back into this unbelievable reality.</p><p>“<em>You!</em> ______ or w-whatever your name is! Get the first aid-kit in the k-kitchen and… clean this mess up!”</p><p>He does an uncontrolled gesture to his torso that was all bleeding into his yellow jacket the worst and for a moment, you are amazed by how well it fits the shade of his hat, but the fear of messing up and dying right now forces your brain into focus. You had never really tended to worse wounds than a couple of not-so-bad cuts on yourself, but you didn’t dare disobey.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll get it right now. Gosalyn, go to your…-“</p><p>“No, you’ll need help! I have watched Launchpad stitch up wounds a lot… <em>Please</em> let me help!”</p><p>You know that actually, you should escape through the kitchen window if you were anywhere near sane, but especially in the Negaverse, you just couldn’t afford being sane sometimes. This might just be one of those moments.</p><p>“Alright, go get it while I help Negaduck on the couch.”</p><p>Now knowing that he needs something from you makes you a little more calm, though you still watched Negaduck’s gritted teeth and cramped pose as Gosalyn scrambles towards the kitchen. Now you could think about how to approach this best – he was still a crazed guy with a gun, after all.</p><p>“Do you need help to get to the couch or…-“</p><p>“Of course I d-don't, don’t be smart with me now!”</p><p>You immediately raise your hands to show that you didn’t mean any offense and even as you watched him limp over to the torn-up couch, your chest was still tight with anxiety. Following him, you watched him tear off his jacket to reveal quite a few deep gashes that would have left you gagging if you didn’t need to focus so badly because of how much was at stake. Suddenly Gosalyn shoves the kit into your arms and jumps up on the couch next to him to help him take everything off while you moved to kneel down in front of the couch for the best access to his torso.</p><p>“Alright, you will need bandages, thread and needles for sure! Also something to disinfect the wounds!”</p><p>“Okay, alright…”</p><p>You mumble yourself through it while looking at all the different etiquettes on the bottles and only finding two bandage rolls in there, because <em>of course</em> this household would go through a lot of these in a short time – now it was biting at least one of them in the ass to never re-stock anything in this damn house. Luckily you just found disinfectant when warm metal was pressed to your temple, trembling against your skin there and you freeze in place</p><p>“Hurry the f-fuck up or I will blow your brains out.”</p><p>He said it so calmly that it scared you more than when he was still yelling at you. He was probably not too far from unconsciousness with all the blood he had lost earlier, if the warm metal was anything to go by. You look up very slowly and he still has his jaw grinding while his eyes are hazy and yet obsessively pinned on you. The knowledge that he had obviously fired this gun not too long ago had your thighs shaky and your heart beat up in your throat as you briefly wondered if he had killed someone with that very shot.</p><p>“Calm down Negaduck, she’s never done this before! ______, clean the wounds first and start with the disinfectant.”</p><p>Snapping out of it and rushing to follow Gosalyn’s instructions, you clean the gashes with clean towels and then spray the disinfectant over his wounds liberally to make sure you didn't miss a spot, all while Negaduck’s gun didn’t leave your vision once. His hands were still trembling and he was just mindlessly yelling curse words now, especially once the sting of the disinfectant hit him. Te barrel of the gun bumped into your cheek as he groaned and you’re almost sure your heart just dropped out of your ribcage in that very moment.</p><p>It was an almost sick sensation, feeling how your stomach fluttered with a mixture of adrenaline and fear and the fact that you are basically stuck on your knees in front of the couch (and him) didn't help the obvious power difference between you. Thankfully he was getting more and more silent the further you got with his wounds, but as soon as you got your thread through the eye of the needle, he catches your gaze again and puts the barrel right against your neck with a snarl.</p><p>“One wrong move with that thing and I <em>will</em> shoot you.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I have just… never done this before. I can call L-Launchpad if…-“</p><p>“No, you started this and you w-will <em>finish</em> <em>it!</em> Get to it!”</p><p>There is not much room to complain and Gosalyn can only help you so much here – your heart felt like it was close to a heart attack as you pressed the needle into his skin the first time and although he hissed loudly and the gun was still awfully close to your face, it got better after the first few stitches. You only hoped that they would at least hold until Launchpad got back and not rip open right away. Finally tying up the last one felt almost too good to be true, cutting it with shaking hands as Negaduck looked genuinely close to passing out.</p><p>“Nice, we did it!”</p><p>“Took you… long enough…”</p><p>As you shakily reach up to Gosalyn to return her high-five, you watch Negaduck’s eyes slip shut completely as the gun drops onto the ground next to you. After checking if he still had a pulse, all tension finally leaves your body to make room for a relief sweeter than any other relief you had ever experienced before, making you fall back onto the carpet in exhaustion. That kind of stress has now probably taken a few years off your life, give or take.</p><p>“Thanks, ______. I’m sorry he was so mean, but he always gets like this after he lost badly… Do you think we should still call Launchpad?”</p><p>The reality of the entire situation hasn't settled in yet, but you prop yourself up on your elbows again to look at Gosalyn’s quite unfazed expression. Even just thinking about the worse things she must have seen here to remain so calm in this situation made you shake your head.</p><p>“Uh, yeah… That’s probably a good idea.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll call him!”</p><p>She leaps off the couch to run to the phone (that only occasionally worked because of maintenance problems with this run-down excuse of a house) as you tried to get your breathing to normalize again. Glancing up to the villain now basically sleeping on the couch gave him a very... gentle expression. You then decided not to stare too much in case he would wake up (which you preferred not to be present for), so you gathered your remaining strength and got up to pack the first-aid kit together before joining Gosalyn in the kitchen with shaky legs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhm so that was the build-up.......... i will write the next chapter soon but let me know what you thought regardless if you got all the way through and the rating will go up for the next chapter, just so i warned you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so . there is not much defending this but let me just tell you that this is pretty graphic and the consent is not very explicit even if the reader does want it!!! but yeah it's basically you blowing negaduck so i'm glad i got that out of my system&lt;3 uhm enjoy it if you can bc i wrote most of this drunk out of my mind lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This encounter with Negaduck stays in your mind for a long time. If you had felt some kind of connection to him before, your attraction to him was almost undeniable now. You hadn’t seen him in a couple of days, but Launchpad also told you not to go upstairs, so you assumed he was resting and still recovering from the injuries. You decided to heed Launchpad’s words (until about the fourth day).</p><p>“… I’ll ask Negaduck if he would like some stew as well.”</p><p>“Uh, just make sure to knock first… Last time he shot Launchpad by accident after he forgot to knock.”</p><p>She takes another bite with a smile and her nonchalance really never fails to perplex you, but you thank her for the advice anyways. It wouldn’t be the first time it had saved your ass. Even though you’re not too sure why you were doing this in the first place, you still make your way upstairs and slowly approach the door with the most bullet holes in it, raising your fist to knock on it gently.</p><p>“Who’s there?!”</p><p>“Uhm, it’s ______... I wanted to ask if you wanted some of the stew I made.”</p><p>There is a silence that makes you unsure if you should run or wait, but you assumed that if he had <em>wanted</em> to shoot you, he would have by now. Suddenly, you are able to tap into Gosalyn’s nonchalance a little – after stitching up gruesome wounds at gunpoint, there are only few things left to scare you more.</p><p>“I’ll have some… But if it’s disgusting, I <em>will</em> kill you.”</p><p>This is probably the fourth time he has threatened to kill you now and the threat is wearing thinner every time, but you couldn’t let yourself be lured in security just yet (generally in all of the Negaverse). If there is one thing that was well-known in St. Canard, it was that Negaduck wasn’t the least bit squeamish about using his gun on whatever sorry creature crossed his path at the wrong time.</p><p>So you went downstairs again and were glad to see that Gosalyn had already finished and picked up a book in the living room. You really did feel sorry for her and if you weren’t scared that Launchpad would consider punching you, you would ask if they had ever considered letting her attend school. Though sadly the fact that she was their fosterling just made her a target that had to be watched at all times. Shaking off those thoughts, you pour another bowl and go back upstairs, much less fear showing in your moves this time.</p><p>You still knock again (better be safe than sorry) and after a grumble, you slowly open up the battered door, revealing Negaduck still in bed, but looking a lot better than he had a couple days ago. His eyes were still just as unsettling, but the fact that he was basically bed-ridden gave you some reassurance. Smiling nervously, you walk over to put the bowl on the bedside drawer before quickly turning back again – because even if his presence was very captivating, it was also scarily intense.</p><p>“I’ll come get the…-“</p><p>“You will stay here until I have tried this.”</p><p>Your legs halt immediately as you turn back to look at him, propping himself up on his elbow to reach over to the bedside table for the bowl. He didn’t have a gun on him (as far as you could tell), but the tone in his voice was just as biting, so you stayed right where you were. He kept on narrowing his glare at you over the edge of the bowl while he tried your dish and then obviously came to the conclusion that it wasn’t <em>that</em> bad, quickly taking a second bite.</p><p>“This will do. Did Gosalyn eat already?”</p><p>“Uhm, yes. She’s reading in the living room right now.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He says nothing else while eating at an incredible pace, but you really didn’t know who else brought him food when you didn’t (besides Launchpad who was barely there either way), so you didn’t judge him too much. You also weren’t sure if you were allowed to leave yet, so you chose to just remain in place and watch him eat. Your heartrate did pick up a little as the silence thickened, but you just held your hands behind your back and stayed silent.</p><p>It really only took him a few minutes to finish the portion, even if it did feel a lot longer to you – but you would never complain. He sits up to to hand you back the bowl, when he suddenly shouts and almost drops the bowl on the floor while you wince at the loud noise.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, one of those shitty stitches opened! Fuck this!”</p><p>The blood stains his shirt again right away and your heart skips a bit as he reaches to touch it and comes back red and growling. Seeing this man agitated really wasn’t a pleasant sight and yet you still didn't dare move to get away.</p><p>“Fucking Launchpad is losing his touch… ______, go get the damn kit again!”</p><p>Quickly rushing to pick up the bowl he dropped and sprinting back out the door and down the stairs as if on autopilot, you grab the kit off the shelf where you left it before heading back up. You really didn’t want to stick a needle into Negaduck while he was angry, but Launchpad had given you a raise not even a week ago, so it wasn’t like you could just walk out the front door on this one.</p><p>“Muscles-for-brain dumbass…”</p><p>He’s still cursing when you return, having already ripped off the top layer of his bandages and exposing the wide gash on the left side of his belly and you finally feel how apathetic you have become to blood after all this. Moving to kneel besides the bed again has a familiar shudder run up your spine, but this time, the gun was thankfully nowhere to be seen. That kind of pressure had already almost killed you once and that was enough for this week.</p><p>“You better do a better job than last time or <em>else</em>.”</p><p>Your eyes connect with Negaduck's narrowed glare and you don’t want to think too much about what ‘else’ could possibly be while your hands get out the thread and needle again. Thankfully the wound had already healed some since you last had your hands on it, so it wasn’t as much of a mess to treat. You could feel his eyes burning into you though and that only made you more nervous, but you still swallowed it down and got started.</p><p>There was less cursing this time, only the occasional groan coming from him when you poke the needle into the skin. His eyes didn’t leave you once and you could feel your hands become clammy and prayed to heaven that he didn’t notice it. If he did, he didn’t say anything – only your sigh of relief cutting through the silence as soon as you tie the ends again.</p><p>“Alright, all done…-“</p><p>This time it’s not the metal against your skin that makes you freeze, but the loud click of the gun's hammer in the otherwise deadly quiet room. You barely dared to look up, but your curiosity got the better of you and had you staring down the exact same barrel again. It didn’t have you shake in fear of death as much as it did the first time, because you had seen enough guns in your life to know that the safety was still in place at least (but that could also change very quickly).</p><p>“Uh…-“</p><p>“That look on your face… Delicious fear! It’s been too long since anyone has looked at me like that.”</p><p>You wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if Negaduck got off on scaring other people, seeing as it was his whole bread and butter around St. Canard. You just weren’t sure if you liked being on the receiving end of that. Neither he nor the gun moved and so you didn’t either, not even sure what you would have wanted to say in this situation – so it might be smarter to keep your mouth shut.</p><p>“You know, I haven’t killed anyone in four <em>whole</em> days… That’s basically torture! And should be illegal!”</p><p>There is still a level of absurdity to this, even if you looked at it with the whole perspective of the Negaverse and its ways, but not even in your dream would you dare laugh. He probably kept tally of how many he killed and your stomach twists in a strange way as you remember how warm the gun had felt against your head just a few days ago. The uncertainty of whether you were going to live or die shouldn’t make you feel like this.</p><p>“P-Please…-“</p><p>“Please <em>what</em>? The only reason you are getting out of here alive is because you are taking care of Gosalyn while I’m out!”</p><p>It’s not like you weren’t aware of that – perhaps it was simply because you had to be shown just how fleeting life truly was. But now that you were standing on the edge of it yourself, you weren’t sure if you really appreciated the reminder. The metal was moving ever so slightly against your temple, making you remember that even if you did try fleeing, that attempt would die <em>very</em> quickly (literally) and so you could do nothing but tremble.</p><p>“Oh…?”</p><p>That very knowning sound he made made you feel like you had been caught red-handed; it wouldn’t help to run now and so you cast your eyes down onto the dirty carpet in hopes of evasion.</p><p>“You’re even more depraved than I thought you were. Are you actually <em>enjoying</em> this?”</p><p>You didn’t even dare deny his statement and focused on not moving and keeping your eyes down to not give his temper a reason to flip. It was true that there was a hot flame burning in the underside of your belly, but you had to remind yourself that your life was at stake here and that this was <em>no</em> moment of temptation. You also feared that if you did raise your eyes, you would meet his colorfully crazed ones and if that happened, you seriously wouldn’t know what you would do with yourself.</p><p>“Answer me!”</p><p>Now there was a faint hint of nausea hitting you, because previously you had thought them to be butterflies making you queasy; now it was genuine fear of what he would do with you if he found out about your true feelings towards the situation.</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em> I’m enjoying it!”</p><p>It was half-way true and also the answer you felt would satisfy him. But the fact that he even asked at all made you raise your vision ever-so-slightly and the colors in his eyes did not surprise – neither did the teeth in his bared smile, but your breath still got caught in the middle of your throat.</p><p>“That’s what I thought… Good on you to be honest with me.”</p><p>The edge of his hand brushes your chin and your brain forgets where you are for a moment; it’s just you and Negaduck’s soft touch – at least until he roughly grips your chin between his thumb and index finger and makes your neck bend back until it's genuinely uncomfortable.</p><p>“Do you want me?”</p><p>Now there’s a shortness in his own breath involved that makes you less anxious and also makes your answer fly off your tongue more easily:</p><p>“I… <em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>In a rush, his coat is off and suddenly his cock slaps against your cheek. You would have screamed if you weren’t already in so deep in this entire situation. Your head felt positively feverish, as if the entire room was on fire and forced sweat out of your pores – but the heat in your belly remained anyway.</p><p>“Suck me off then. Or I can slit your throat. Both is equally hot to me.”</p><p>And without much thinking, your mouth wraps around his dick and you relish the sound he makes once you do – it not only makes you fear less for your life, but also helps calm the heat in your stomach that is now travelling between your thighs.</p><p>“That’s it… I knew you had it in you.”</p><p>The gun still hadn’t really left your temple. It wasn’t pressing against it as insistently anymore, but it was still there. Swallowing all of Negaduck’s cock wasn’t an easy feat either, but you were giving it all you got; the fear that he would blow your brains out if you messed up still didn’t leave your mind. His praise felt good though and so you simply pushed your head further down on him, eliciting a few pleased noises from the villain.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that this felt so <em>wrong</em> that made heat pool between your legs as the warmth of the gun and his cock in your mouth seriously started getting to you. Not in a million years would you have assumed that you would be on your knees sucking off a wounded supervillain in this very moment – you had assumed that the worst that you would have to deal with in this house would be Launchpad; how very wrong you were.</p><p>“You’re pretty good at this… You do this a lot?”</p><p>He forced you to look up at him for his one, his dick still halfway in your mouth and your cheeks flared red immediately – you also still feared that even if you did try to look away (and avoid his question) in the slightest, the outcome wouldn’t be very positive for you.</p><p>“N-No, but… I j-just don’t want to die.”</p><p>You mumbled it around the head of his cock and he threw his head back and moaned. If it was due to the vibrations or the actual content of your statement, you would never know.</p><p>“Well, you certainly won’t as long… as you keep sucking my cock like that.”</p><p>His free hand was now in your hair and pressing you back down. You were almost certain that he got off on hearing the sloppy noises you made while struggling around a mouthful of his cock, choking every time his palm forced you to take more of him. His breathing was getting more and more erratic and you could feel your own thighs shaking – even if you <em>still</em> didn’t want to think too much about why. All that was thrown out of your brain regardless once you felt the cold barrel of the gun against your temple again, this time digging almost painfully into the thin skin there.</p><p>“Look at me!”</p><p>You obeyed almost naturally and instantly, tears now running from the corner of your eyes as you met his thrilled gaze – everything about this (and him) was crazy and yet you wished he would touch you anywhere at all while your heart was beating rapidly in your own ears. You really doubted that he would shoot you while you were literally sucking him off, but this was Negaduck, so you could never be too sure of <em>anything</em>.</p><p>The intensity of his stare had your cheeks red again and made your head spin as the contrast to the cold metal became more and more prominent. Now you had at least gotten used to his quite rough rhythm, trying to get your tongue onto as much hot flesh as you possibly could while not breaking eye-contact once. There were so many emotions fighting in your mind for dominance that you couldn’t help but feel heady and not even the most basic of common sense could save you now.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>”</p><p>Suddenly the metal slips away from your skin and for a brief moment, you thought that Negaduck might have lost control and simply pulled the trigger, but the gun remained in his hand safely, pointing down at the floor now. Before you could even feel a single moment of relief, he came in your mouth, wrenching a final strangled sound from you as he buried himself down your throat with an almost animalistic sound.</p><p>Your entire body felt hot and you were still kind of disoriented as to what just happened; the balance between arousal and fear was so thin that you were also not sure where you were currently stood, but you wouldn’t risk it any more than you already had. So you simply let the tears run down your cheeks as you tried to catch your breath again, his hand now out of your hair and allowing you a bit more freedom (but his crazed eyes were burned into the back of your mind regardless).</p><p>“That was pretty good… Even good enough for me <em>not</em> to kill you.”</p><p>He tossed the gun onto his nightstand and you could finally feel your knees scream in protest, the obvious carpet-burn making itself known on your skin. A part of you hoped that he was going to pull you up by your hair and bend you over the bed, but the other half of you would happily bolt out of the room right here and now.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have to keep you around... for now.”</p><p>“... T-Thank you…?”</p><p>You were uncertain if that was the proper answer, but impoliteness would never cross your mind when it came to Negaduck. Only catching a brief glimpse of his look towards you now, you could basically feel the satisfaction he got from running his eyes over your disheveled appearance while you adverted your eyes, hot shame now running over you. Even as he looked away, you could still feel his hand in your hair and the shape of his cock in your mouth, making you wish you could just melt into the floor.</p><p>“Now I need sleep... Be here tomorrow around the same time.”</p><p>He turned around and tossed his covers over himself without sharing another look with you and the reality felt kind of unreal after everything that just happened – but you wouldn’t pass up on an opportunity to get away. So you scrambled up onto your legs (which were still shaking) and got out of there as soon as you could.</p><p>Slamming the door shut behind you, you rested against it for a brief moment, hand clasped over your mouth while you tried to get your breathing under your control – his words and looks playing on repeat in your mind as you tried to make sense of it all. The fact that a near-death experience as this could be so arousing seriously had you completely lost, but you gathered your wits enough to make your way downstairs at least. And if you had enough brains, you would simply walk out now and never come back – sadly this job just paid too well to give up now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk if u can tell that i avoided duck features on purporse to not confront my inner furry lover NKDHDKJHFDJKD but if u made it through...... hope u liked it and yes i will search for a therapist after this no worries</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhm so that was the build-up.......... i will write the next chapter soon but let me know what you thought regardless if you got all the way through and the rating will go up for the next chapter, just so i warned you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>